Barry R. Koper
Barry R. Koper (born ) is a makeup artist who worked on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager, and Star Trek: Enterprise. He also worked as makeup artist on the video game Star Trek: Borg. Koper received two Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series/ Outstanding Makeup for a Series (Prosthetic) for his work on Star Trek, in for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Greg Nelson, Scott Wheeler, Tina Hoffman, Mark Shostrom, Gilbert A. Mosko, Michael Key, Natalie Wood, and Bill Myer, and in for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Suzanne Diaz, Brad Look, Jeff Lewis, Earl Ellis, Michael Burnett, Joe Podnar, Todd McIntosh, Art Anthony, Robert Maverick, Steven E. Anderson, Debbie Zoller, Roxy D'Alonzo, Ruth Haney, and Judith Silverman. Koper previously won a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series in 1985 for his work on The Young and the Restless, shared with Star Trek: Deep Space Nine makeup artist Mark Landon and an Emmy Award for Outstanding Makeup for a Miniseries or a Special in 1997 for The Shining, shared with Ve Neill, Jill Rockow, Joe Colwell, and Joel Harlow. Other projects on which he worked include the horror film The Meateater (1979), the comedy Wayne's World (1992, with Thomas R. Burman, Bari Dreiband-Burman, Kathrine Gordon, and Audrey L. Anzures), the daily soap The Bold and the Beautiful (1987-1992), the fantasy comedy Addams Family Values (1993), the comedy The Santa Clause (1994, with Tom Woodruff, Jr.), the thriller Murder in the First (1995), the horror film The Mangler (1995, with Scott Wheeler), the horror sequel Hellraiser: Bloodline (1996, with Ed French), the science fiction remake The Island of Dr. Moreau (1996, with Rolf John Keppler, Bill Myer, and Mike Smithson), the fantasy film The Crow: City of Angels (1996, with Candace Neal), the science fiction comedy Mars Attacks! (1996), the science fiction sequel Alien: Resurrection (1997), the horror comedy Idle Hands (1999, with Audrey L. Anzures, Greg Cannom, Robert Maverick, Keith VanderLaan, and Brian Wade), the war drama Three Kings (1999), the science fiction thriller Hollow Man (2000, with Tom Woodruff, Jr., Brian Wade, and Don Lanning), the comedy Scary Movie 2 (2001) and its sequel Scary Movie 3 (2003), the fantasy comedy The Santa Clause 2 (2002) and its sequel The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006), the horror comedy The Haunted Mansion (2003), and the horror film I Am Legend (2007). More recent projects in the makeup department include the Knight Rider pilot episode (2008, along with Allan A. Apone, Adam Brandy, Tina Hoffman, Brad Look, John Maldonado, Rhonda O'Neal, and Lygia Orta), 's action sequel Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008), the crime thriller Lakeview Terrace (2008, with Allan A. Apone, Lygia Orta, Rhonda O'Neal, and Adam Brandy), the science fiction comedy Super Capers (2009, with Adam Brandy and Brad Look), and the music documentary This Is It (2009, along with Allan A. Apone, Brad Look, Greg Nelson, and Joy Zapata). Star Trek credits * - Makeup Artist (Season 7, uncredited) External link * Koper, Barry R. Koper, Barry R.